With the increasing integration degree of integrated circuits (ICs), more and more functions can be combined on a single chip. Currently, there is a chip available referred to as a “Computer-On-a-Chip” (“CoC”) or “System-On-a-Chip” (“SoC”), such as the Tegra™ processor from NVIDIA Corporation. The CoC or SoC is a heterogeneous processor architecture with multiple processors, each designed for a specific class of tasks including, but not limited to, a central processing unit (CPU), a video processor, an image processor, an audio processor and a memory. These processors are used together or independently to perform what can be implemented in a traditional PC, but integrated onto a single chip. Besides the variety of functions, this CoC or SoC has another advantage in that it usually has ultra-low power consumption of several watts, for example, when working on a full load.
Compared to the ultra-low power consumption and multiple functions of the above highly integrated SoC or CoC, the traditional CPU used in a traditional PC has only a single function of computing and usually has a higher power consumption of more than 100 watts when working on a full load. This high power consumption is unacceptable if the PC is working for 24 hours, 7 days-a-week and the PC may have an unstable working performance due this continuous high power consumption.
As an increasing variety of services provided via the Internet are continuing to be available, there is a trend towards people being on-line continuously 24 hours each day using their computer in order to play online games, download music and movies, and make remote accesses, etc. It is problematic for traditional PCs to be continuously running for 24 hours, 7 days-a-week, for the reasons stated as above. Therefore, there is a need for an improved and optimized PC that can run stably for 24 hours, 7 days-a-week, without consuming a large amount of power.